The Unwanted House
by DM aka Dark Moon
Summary: *updated* Vernon sends Harry to an institution for unwanted children, or is it? Read and review
1. 1

Disclaimer: I am such an idiot sometimes. Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do I own any of the other characters of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: This doesn't have a title right now but hopefully one will come up as I go along, but only if you all like this.  
  
Untitled  
  
By Dark Moon  
  
Tired of watching over a freak in your own home?  
  
Does the sight of him make you sick?  
  
Do you hate having to even think about him when he's home during the summer?  
  
Well send him to us and you'll never have to see him until the start of school.  
  
Andrew's House of Unwanted Children will take care of them all summer long and you don't have to pay a thing. We only have one rule, no animals.  
  
If you would like to send them to us or have any questions call: 555-BRAT  
  
  
  
  
  
Vernon Dursley read this article again to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Petunia, dear. Come here and read this." Vernon called.  
  
Petunia wiped her hands on a dishtowel and walked over to her husband. Vernon handed her the newspaper and watched as her eyes lit up with each line she read.  
  
"Are you going to call?" she asked him a hint of hope in her voice.  
  
"Of course. As soon as we can arrange it the boy is out of here." Vernon got up and strode over to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Andrew's House of Unwanted Children can I help you?" asked a pleasant voice.  
  
"This is Vernon Dursley. I have a nephew I don't want. How soon can I drop him off?" Vernon told the voice.  
  
"Your are in luck sir. We just had a cancellation and the room is being cleaned right now. But we have a few questions."  
  
"Go ahead." Vernon said.  
  
"Does the boy have any animals?"  
  
"An owl, but it can be taken care of."  
  
"Good. Will he need transportation to his school or are you going to take him yourself?"  
  
"I'll take him." Vernon said, not wanting these people to know how much of a freak his nephew was.  
  
"Okay. Does he have any friends that need to be notified of his leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, but they can be told he's on vacation and can't be reached. Is that all?"  
  
"One more thing. Are you against punishment if the boy is misbehaving?" this time the voice took on an ominous tone but Vernon didn't notice as he smiled and replied.  
  
"Nope. Freak needs to be beaten often most of the time."  
  
"All right then. You can bring him in anytime today." the voice then went on to instruct how to get to the house and with a thank you Vernon hung up.  
  
"He's in Petunia. No more of that unnatural stuff in our house this summer." Vernon was so happy he grabbed his wife around the waist and danced with her across the kitchen floor.  
  
"What's going on?" Dudley asked, seeing the delighted smiles on his parents' faces.  
  
"We're getting rid of Harry for the summer. I better tell him to get rid of the owl and tell his friends he can't talk to them anymore."  
  
Vernon hummed as he walked up the stairs. Lying on the table forgotten, the article for Andrew's House of Unwanted Children vanished. 


	2. 2

Disclaimers: Don't own HP or the others they belong to J.K Rowling, although Sirius is kinda cute.  
  
Author's Note: I have now analysed were this story is going and I can now safely admit that there will be torture, blood, violence, and strong language ahead. Don't worry I'll tell you in the author's note when these are about to happen, like there is going to be a little bit of language and mild violence in this part. This has also been changed to a PG-13 fic so as to save my hid if any of you underage reviewers decide to read this and an adult appears in the room and complains. Now that I've babbled long enough, go on and read.  
  
Untitled  
  
Dark Moon  
  
  
  
Hey Ron!  
  
The Dursley's are going on vacation and are actually taking me with them. I guess they didn't want to leave me here, afraid I'll blow up the house or something. Tell Hermione not to worry, it's just a good thing I only have charms homework left and I can do that on the train. Please take very good care of Hedwig for me, cause they say the hotel doesn't allow animals. I'll bring you something back.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry then took out another piece of parchment and wrote to Sirius.  
  
Hi Snuffles,  
  
The Dursley's are going on vacation and taking me with them but I can't take Hedwig with me. She'll be staying at Ron's. And in answer to your last letter, yes I do still have nightmares but they're not as bad as last years. Hopefully this vacation will help me relax some, even if I end up staying in the hotel room the entire trip.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry looked at his letters one more time. Satisfied, he folded the parchments and walked up to Hedwig's cage. He opened the door and let her fly out to land on his bed. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and held out her leg as he patted her head before attaching the papers.  
  
"Take this one to Sirius first, then go to Ron's because the Dursley's say I can't take you with me so you'll be staying at his place for the summer. Be good, okay." Harry cuddled her to his chest for a moment before going to the window and letting her go.  
  
"Hurry up boy we don't have all day." Vernon shouted through the door.  
  
"I'm coming." Harry checked his bag one last time; some clothes, underwear, toothbrush, toothpaste and a few other things he needed were in there."That's everything." he murmured, then pulled the bag over his shoulder and left the room. He put his bag in among the other luggage and got in the car.  
  
"Um, where are we going?" Harry asked as they were driving down the street.  
  
"Don't ask questions." Vernon growled at him.  
  
Harry shrugged and laid back in the car, the hum of the engine lulling him to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up. We're here." Vernon shook Harry awake and almost dragged him out of the car before he had woken.  
  
"Wha? Oh." Harry rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings.  
  
Sitting between a grove of trees was a pleasant looking five story house. The painted white plaster walls and grey roof with twining vines, gave it a homey sort of look. Beside the double door entrance were bushes of beautiful roses of many colors. Harry grabbed his bag and walked with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin to the doors shivering with apprehension.  
  
Vernon rang the doorbell, waiting patiently as soft footsteps were heard and the door opened to reveal a young woman in her early thirties with strawberry blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and full red lips.  
  
"Hello, you must be the Dursley's. I'm Mrs. Sherry Worth." she backed up some and opened the door wider. "Would you like to come in for some tea and see his room?" Sherry asked in a melodious voice.  
  
Vernon shook his head and pushed Harry towards her, Sherry wrapped an arm around his shoulders while still smiling at the three. "We have other engagements. I'll be back at the end of the summer to take you back to that- uh school." he told Harry, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought we were all going on vacation?" Harry asked his Uncle.  
  
"We are. Vacationing from you that is. See you in September." Vernon waved to him as Dudley laughed at his cousin's misfortune. Sherry closed the door on them and let go of Harry quickly, all pretense of cheer and happiness leaving her face.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, shall we get you settled in?" Mrs. Worth also dropped the pleasant voice and turned menacing eyes on Harry.  
  
"What is this place?" Harry asked, seeing that the inside was not as light and cheerful as the outside. The bare walls, dark corners, and dimly lit hallways making him tense and edgy. Sherry walked quickly down the hall ignoring his question, shrugging Harry held his bag tighter and jogged to keep up with her. She lead him up a flight of stairs and down a long dark corridor, stopping in front of the last door on the right.  
  
"This will be your room from now on. Breakfast is at six, lunch at twelve, dinner at seven. I suggest you come on time or you won't eat. Also there are several chores to be done if you want to stay in the room you are in. No chores, no food. We have one rule in this house: Do as I say or suffer the consequences."  
  
Sherry then turned away and left Harry to stand there digesting what had been said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Has he arrived?"  
  
"Yes." Sherry bowed low before the doorway.  
  
"Did you place the lost spell on the Dursleys?"  
  
"Taken care of as soon as they left. They will not remember were he is until the end of the summer."  
  
"Well done. If he so much as twitches the wrong way, you are to send him to me."  
  
"Yes my lord." Sherry stood and left the hall.  
  
Okay so there wasn't much violence or language. More to come next time, promise.  
  
So what didja think? 


	3. 3

Dislcaimers: *clears throat* HP gang not mine. *bows* thank you.  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to mention that this is all happening two years after GoF. So Harry would be going into his sixth year at Hogwarts. Also there is mild violence in this one and some swearing.  
  
Untitled  
  
Dark Moon  
  
Harry widened his eyes as something woke him up. Blinking his eyes, he found that the freezing cold water that was splashed on him must have been it. Fumbling for his glasses, he put them on and Sherry focused into view.  
  
"Wake up you lazy boy. It is almost four o'clock and you have chores to do." Sherry glared down at him.  
  
"I thought chores were after breakfast?" he asked, sitting up and stiffling a yawn.  
  
"That's what you get for thinking. Now hurry up, I don't have all day."  
  
Sherry left the room. Harry, still climbing out of the warm comfort of sleep, grabbed his jeans and put them on. Running a hand through his hair and washing his face, he groggily left his room and saw Sherry was standing impatiently by the door.  
  
"Sorry." he said, but she just started down the hall and Harry still had to jog behind her.  
  
"You will be cleaning the garden, pull every single weed and prune the flowers. Once you are finished and I feel that you have done a satisfactory job, you may come in to breakfast. After breakfast you will clean the kitchen and polish the silverware. If I see even a spot on the silver you will not be getting lunch. After lunch you are to wash every window on the first floor. You will then eat dinner. Before going to bed I want the china gleaming in the cabinets. Not a speck of dust. Understand." she led him down a flight of steps.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Do not think you can magic your chores done either. There are wards around this place that make sure not an ounce of magic can be used unless by me or my Master."  
  
Harry was shocked, he didn't think these people knew about the wizarding world and he'd bet his fortune Uncle Vernon didn't know either. Sherry lead him through a large kitchen but since it was dark, Harry couldn't see anything and when she opened the back door to the backyard it was still dark out. She snapped her fingers and lights flared from a hidden source revealing a garden that needed a lot of work. Weeds grew everywhere and the bushes looked like sheep that hadn't been shaved in years. Sherry smirked at Harry's wide eyed stare.  
  
"I will be back in two hours."  
  
Alone, Harry wished he had a pair of gloves when he saw the monster thorns on some of the hedges.  
  
"Might as well get started."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch, shit." Harry mumbled for the hundreth time. He looked at his finger and saw another cut among the numerous on his hands, welling with blood. Putting the digit in his mouth, he sucked on it until the pain numbed and returned to pulling the weeds from a very stubborn rose bush.  
  
Sitting back on his heels with the weed in his hands, Harry glanced around the garden and saw that he still had lots of work to do and by the small rays of the sun, knew he was going to be without breakfast that day. Sighing, he surveyed the bush and was glad that he had gotten all the weeds. He then picked up a pair of rusty clippers that he had found beside the wall of the house and began chopping the bush into a reasonable round shape. Unaware of the vine that was sneaking it's way towards his leg.  
  
"Hey leggo." Harry squirmed as a very playful vine wrapped around his ankle and lifted him in the air.  
  
Upside down, Harry felt the blood rushing to his head and became dizzy as the vine had decided that swinging him back and forth would be fun. It then wrapped itself around his waist and squeezed. Feeling his stomach jump in his throat, Harry knew it was time to end this.  
  
"If you don't get the hell off me, I'll cut you for firewood." he threatened.  
  
As if burned the vine dropped him on the ground earning another bruise on his already stiff shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." dusting himself off, Harry returned to chopping the bush.  
  
As six o'clock approached, Harry stepped away with the last weed and dumped it into the trashbag. Dusting his hands off, Harry took one last look at the garden and grinned. It had been hard and he was going to be sore for weeks but the job was done.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, congratulations are in order." Sherry said from behind him.  
  
Harry turned, grin in place and tilted his head slightly to her.  
  
"But it seems you will be missing breakfast as it is six oh one. Go to your room and get cleaned up. The kitchen will be waiting for you when you are done."  
  
"Wait a minute that's not fair." Harry cried.  
  
"You should know by now, Mr. Potter, that life is not fair. Hurry up or you will be missing lunch as well." Sherry smirked and left the doorway.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Harry did as he was told. In his room, he peeled off his sweat soaked clothing and winced as particular scratch was grazed by the rough cloth. Running a shower, he felt the hot water rinsing away the blood on his bare arms and face. With regret he got out and dried off, not seeing anything to bandage his cuts and put on a pair of Dudley's old baggy jeans and a long sleeved shirt.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry stood in front of the sink wondering how one woman could eat so much. Piles of dishes lay stacked in the sink and out of it, there were grimy pots and pans, glasses that had some unknown substance stuck to the rim, and the silverware wasn't silver it was bronze with misuse.  
  
"Things just get better and better." he sneered, rolling up his sleeves and running hot water into the sink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More to come on the next installment of: Untitled! 


	4. 4

Untitled  
  
by Dark Moon  
  
Disclaimers: I'm wondering if I should still put this in but I might as well. Harry Potter and his associates belong to their brilliant creator J.K. Rowling. So of course they are not mine.  
  
Author's note: There isn't much violence here nor swearing but you do get to meet 'The Master'. *A shrill scream fills the air, lightening crashes in the background.* Plus there is some explaination in this fic about why Harry is at the Unwanted House. Read and Review please!  
  
Part 3  
  
It was just his luck to find out that the teapot was alive and unwilling to get in the water.  
  
"You stupid metal-" it was then the teapot spit a stream of soapy water in his face.  
  
Harry glared at the moving teapot as it made a whistling noise that was supposed to be a laugh. He chased the kettle around the counters, banging into the table and slipping on the puddles of water it was sloshing from it's open top.  
  
"Gotcha!" leaping for the teapot, he had one hand grasping it's handle while the other hand was holding on tightly to it's spout.  
  
The pot struggled in his grip but Harry had a good one on it and so it admited defeat and let him wash it.  
  
"See, it wasn't that bad was it?" Harry asked, drying it off in the water.  
  
It shivered in his hands and Harry chuckled as he carried it to the cabinet and placed it in. Turning to the rest of the pile, Harry groaned. He had spent so much time chasing the teapot that almost all of the dishes were still left to be washed. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he discovered that he still had three hours to finish the dishes.  
  
"Right, long as there are no more wayward teapots in there I can do this." taking a deep breath, Harry attacked the dishes with renewed strength.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours passed by in a blur and Harry collapsed in a chair, the kitchen gleaming. His hands felt like they were about to fall off, he had polished that silver so hard. Sherry walked in and inspected everything.  
  
"Again Mr. Potter you have shown your knack for hard work. Come into the dining room, the Master wishes for you to eat with him." Sherry said bitterly.  
  
Harry rolled his head in her direction and saw her glaring at him. "Hurry boy, the Master doesn't have all day."  
  
Harry got to his feet and followed Sherry into oak doors he had not noticed before. Inside the dimly lit room was a round cherry wood table and scarlet drapes covered large windows preventing any sun from coming in. At the table only two chairs, two plates, glasses, and silverware were set and Harry saw the pouting look Sherry was giving the setting.  
  
"I assume the Master wants to speak with you alone. Sit there, he will be joining you shortly." Harry sat in the chair she had indicated and listened as the door shut behind him.  
  
Looking around the dark room, Harry couldn't help but think whoever this Master guy was it was certain he had to be a wizard, the floating candles that lit the room confirmed it.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Potter, I see that you have been working hard." said a smooth soprano voice in front of him.  
  
Turning back to the chair left at the table Harry saw a young man with shoulder length red hair and smiling hazel eyes. His long sleeved white silk shirt highlighted his tan skin, making him seem like one of those hero's in those romance novels his Aunt loved so much.  
  
"Hello Mr.-" Harry deliberately stopped, not wanting to call the man Master and curious about his name.  
  
"Call me Andrew. May I call you Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Makes no difference. Potter or Harry, I'm used to both."  
  
"I see. Well shall we eat then." Food suddenly appeared in front of them and Harry dug in.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Sherry is an excellent cook." Andrew said, smiling.  
  
Harry almost choked on his food. "Mrs. Worth made this?" he stared down at the mashed potatoes and steak, suddenly not feeling so good.  
  
"Rest assured it is not poisoned. I gave her distinct instructions not to."  
  
Harry gave Andrew a penetrating stare and felt that he was telling the truth.  
  
'If I was going to die I'd be dead right now.' he thought, then went back to eating only this time more slowly and examining each bite.  
  
"So Harry, how is it living with Muggles?" Andrew asked him, sipping at his glass of wine while watching as Harry ate.  
  
"If the muggles weren't my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin it would be great but then again it's better than staying in some orphanage." Harry replied, drinking his water.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Harry eating and Andrew drinking his wine and eating small amounts of his food.  
  
"Do you know why you were brought here Harry?" Andrew asked out of the blue just as desert appeared.  
  
"Because Uncle Vernon wanted to go on vacation and not take me with them."  
  
"That is part of it but not quite. I wanted to see 'The Boy Who Lived' for myself and I must say I am impressed." Andrew told him, lifting a spoonful of sherbert to his lips.  
  
Harry glanced up and forgot about eating. "What do you mean impressed?"  
  
"I certainly didn't believe all the rumors about one small baby rendering Voldemort weak. Then the news about you defeating him time and again over the past years slowly started me thinking. What if this child really did turn one of the world's known powerful wizards into a pathetic nothing. So I had to see you for myself and find out. The way you stopped my Ivy from squeezing you to death and keeping the teapot from making an even bigger mess of the kitchen is a miracle. Not even Sherry can do that. And yet..." Andrew took this time to examine his glass, red liquid almost gone.  
  
Harry waited for him to continue but after fifteen minutes of silence he decided to urge him on.  
  
"And yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"I still need to know more about you Harry. Tomorrow and everyday after that you shall be given chores none of the other children who used to be here were given. Each one harder and more difficult than the last. If they are not completed in the alloted time you are to be punished and I don't mean missed meals."  
  
"Other children? Are there more kids here instead of me?" Harry focused on the first bit of information Andrew had said.  
  
"There used be lots of children sent here but when the first one was almost ripped apart by my dragon, I thought it best to only keep magical creatures here. Well, until I wanted to bring you here." Andrew replied.  
  
Harry thought about it for a minute then the rest of what Andrew said sunk in. "I'm getting even worse chores than this morning?"  
  
"Yes, it should be nothing to the boy who lived." Andrew's suddenly turned cold eyes on Harry, the warm atmosphere of the room lowering to a chilling degree.  
  
"And you will not want to disappoint me. I hate disappointment."  
  
Harry shivered in his chair, small puffs of white smoke coming from his mouth as the room continued to get colder. He felt a power shimmering in the air, it had the subtle feeling of Andrew mingled with something he wasn't quite sure of. Nodding, he felt the air turn back to it's normal temperature and Andrew was his charming self.  
  
"Great. Now I know you have other things to be doing so I won't take up much of your time. I am however, allowing you to use only a little magic in and out of the house. Some of my pets get a little to excited and I wouldn't want to explain any....messy accidents."  
  
Harry just nodded again and blinked. Andrew was gone.  
  
"Come Mr. Potter, windows do not clean themselves." Sherry called to him from the doorway.  
  
Standing up, he left the room unaware of the last lingering look Sherry gave the room before closing it carefully behind him and leading Harry to the windows, a bucket filled with soapwater and a rag waiting for him on the floor.  
  
Stay tuned! 


	5. 5

Author's note: Ack! I did not intend for Andrew to sound all Voldemort-ish. I was leaning towards the James Bond/Pierce Brosnen (did I spell that right?) sort of voice without the really heavy British accent, although this is what I get for trying to remember my vocals. Thank you Giesbrecht for pointing that out to me.  
  
Part 4  
  
Harry dragged himself towards the bathroom; he turned on the shower and undressed, stepping into the hot spray. He felt exhausted, scrubbing those windows and being given a roast beef sandwich before being rushed to wash and polish the food encrusted china that Mrs. Worth had pointed out.  
"I can't believe I'll be getting it even worse tomorrow." Harry said to himself, leaning forward to let the water caress his back.  
He left the shower after washing up and dried his hair while looking for a clean pair of pajamas, as he searched it just occurred to him that he hadn't looked carefully at his room since his arrival. Taking this time to do it now, Harry realized that it was way better than his room at the Dursley's; it almost rivaled the room he shared at Hogwarts.  
There was a twin size bed with green sheets but no canopy, two table stands at both sides of the bed and a dresser sitting on the wall opposite. The floor was covered in smooth polished hard wood, a table with a chair sat in the middle, and right behind him was the door that lead to the bathroom.  
"At least the room's not so bad." He mused, shrugging into a large shirt and boxers. Getting into bed, Harry hoped that he didn't have to deal with any dragons in the morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius watched as Hedwig flew away into the night after resting for an hour before opening the note Harry sent him. He tore it open and quickly read the contents of the letter. Something about it didn't seem right and he read it again before a light clicked and he hurriedly ran into the house.  
"What's the matter Padfoot? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Remus asked looking up from is book.  
"The family Harry is staying with went on vacation and took him with them. I thought Dumbledore had to be notified months in advanced before taking Harry anywhere outside the city limits. But it sounds like they had just decided to up and leave. I need to speak to Albus." Sirius answered, grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling a quick note to the Headmaster.  
"That is a worrisome thought. But Harry has proved he can take care of himself." Remus told him.  
"Yeah but I have a bad feeling about this. Especially since Hedwig can't be there to get help if he needs it." Sirius sent the note by Floo and paced in front of the fireplace as he waited for the reply from Dumbledore. Remus nodded and went back to reading his book, a worried frown on his face.  
Half an hour later, a note came back through the fireplace with Dumbledore's neat script printed on it. Sirius snatched it from the ground and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
It seems the Dursley's thought not to inform me of their vacation plans and right now I have sent someone to go looking for them. Do not worry I will have news of Harry's whereabouts by tomorrow afternoon. Take care of yourself.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"See, Harry will be safe."  
"I bet he sent that Deatheater Snape. Wouldn't put it past the slimy bastard to kill Harry and say it was an accident." Sirius mumbled.  
"Albus trust's Severus and so do I." Sirius leveled Remus with a glare, "To an extent." Remus conceded.  
"If that Deatheater so much as harms a hair on his head..." Sirius threatened.  
"He wouldn't do that Sirius. Have faith in Dumbledore. Now come on it's time to make dinner."  
Remus put his book down and lead Sirius to the kitchen were they both started dinner, taking their minds off the situation for the moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry woke again to the same cold treatment as yesterday and wondered if this was going to be an everyday thing. He opened his eyes and saw a bleary Sherry standing over him.  
"Come Potter, we don't have time to waste on sleeping." she turned away and left.  
Sighing, Harry gout out of bed and put his glasses on. Getting dressed quickly, he left the room and saw Sherry standing in the hall, glaring at him. With out a word she turned and Harry followed behind her at a jog.  
'This is definitely going to become a habit.' he thought, just as they reached the end of the hall.  
"Today Mr. Potter you will be cleaning out the attic, arranging the books in the library in alphabetical order, and then cleaning out the basement. You must have all of these done by the end of the day. Hopefully you will." Sherry smirked at Harry mysteriously before dropping him off at door a few feet away from the stairs that lead down.  
"You will be getting your meals regularly since the Master thinks it is wrong to starve a child in order to get excellent work from them. I will be bringing you breakfast in three hours. When you are finished with the attic you are to call me and I will escort you to the library, after you are done I will then lead you to the basement." With that said, Sherry turned away and went downstairs.  
Harry stood in front of the door and wondered what horror of horrors could be in there that it needed cleaning and why he was being given the whole day, instead of three hours.  
"Probably a bunch of Bogarts in there and the basement too." He sighed, then opened the door and went in.  
  
  
Okay I know this is a little short but the next part is about all three of Harry's chores. If I'm lucky and the writer's block doesn't hit anytime soon I can have that out by this weekend. Thanks all of you for waiting patiently.Vernon hummed as he walked up the stairs. Lying on the table forgotten, the article for Andrew's House of Unwanted Children vanished. 


	6. 6

The Unwanted House  
by Dark Moon  
  
Disclaimers: They are not mine. J.K Rowling has the pleasure of owning those great characters. I'm just borrowing them temporarily.  
  
Author's Note: This took longer than I thought to write. But at least it's finished and I can start with going to the others point of view. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy reading this. There is language and violence in this one so be warned.  
  
  
Part 5  
  
He climbed a flight of stairs and saw another door at the top. As he opened it, the smell of stale clothing and mothballs was so powerful Harry was almost knocked over. He tried to find a light switch and his hand brushed something hairy that scuttled away from his touch. Suppressing a shiver, Harry found the switch and soon dim light filled the room.  
  
Taking a look around, Harry lifted an eyebrow as he saw that except for a few boxes and chests the room was empty. It was dirty though, he couldn't even tell if the floor was wood or not since it was covered in a thick sheen of gray dust. Spider webs hung everywhere with the round hairy insects resting in the middle of them. Looking for something to start cleaning with he saw an old broom and bucket, along with a rusted sink and what looked to be a ragged cloth laying on the rim.  
  
"I'm finding a window first. It's too stuffy in here," Harry said to himself, moving deeper into the room to find a window or at least a vent to get some air.  
  
As he went deeper into the room, Harry saw something move in the shadows and it was coming towards him. Thinking it was a Bogart, he pictured the piggy tail on Dudley, Snape dressed up as Neville's gran, and a lot of other silly thoughts that made him laugh hoping it would keep it away until he could figure out a better way to get rid of it. The thing in the shadows was not swayed by the laughter and seemed to be drawn by it as well. It sped up still staying in the darkest corners and was soon waiting in the shadows were he had stopped in fright.  
  
"Don't come any closer or I'll....I'll..." Harry looked around him in search of some type of weapon to defend himself with. He saw an old bludger bat leaning against one of the dustier chests to his right and leapt for it.  
  
He aimed the bat at the shadows and told whatever was out there to come out. Seconds later, a furry light brown paw, followed by a short furry body with the largest chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. It was almost the size of a puppy but a little bigger and it had six legs instead of the known four. It had a small black nose and its long hair covered its floppy ears and he could see tiny teeth poking out from a small mouth. The creature hesitantly shuffled towards Harry but he still didn't know if it was friendly or not so he kept the bat ready incase it attacked. Stopping a few feet from him, Harry could see that it must have been up in the attic for a long time because he could see the tiny skeleton of the thing poking through it's matted and shaggy fur. When the eyes never left his face Harry could see the pleading in them and with a sigh bent down and called it to him.  
  
"Come on little guy, I'm not going to hurt you." Holding out his hand, Harry kept his voice calm and soothing as it slowly crawled to his hand and after sniffing it for a few minutes let him pet its head, making a crooning sort of noise.  
  
"Well you're not such a bad guy after all are you?" Harry asked, putting the bat down and taking it into his arms.  
  
It just burrowed deeper into his chest and nuzzled him.   
  
"I guess you can help me clean up in here. It's not like there's much else to do until breakfast." he told it, then found a window and propped it open, glad to smell the fresh morning air. He put his new friend on the floor and got the broom, starting on the floor.  
  
Two hours passed, Harry and Dusty, "You almost blend with the dust on the floor, I think I'll call you Dusty." were finishing with the last of the chests when he saw Dusty stiffen in his spot on the floor.  
  
The large eyes glared at the shifting shadows, as the meager light in the room started flickering. He quickly searched for his weapon knowing it would be needed soon. As he picked up the bat, Harry felt the stench of rancid meat on his neck and blindly swung out in back of him. He heard a howl of outrage and a thump as something hard hit the floor. Dusty was growling somewhere and clothe could be heard tearing as Dusty attacked.  
  
Turning Harry saw that it was a Bogart that looked like a very pathetic Voldemort.  
  
"Oh come on! I know you can do better than that! Even the Dementor I saw in class was more scarier." Harry said out loud, giving the Bogart a very sad look.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I suggest you give Bo some credit. He has been weak for a couple days and was just now able to get out of the shadows for a stretch. Breakfast is ready, go clean up and come down to eat." Sherry said in a stern voice, helping the whimpering Bogart to its feet and taking him down the stairs.  
  
Harry stared after the retreating pair in confusion and shock. Dusty looked up at his friend, wondering what was wrong when Harry shook out of it and picked him up.  
  
"Come on Dusty, might as well go see what's for breakfast." Harry then got a whiff of Dusty and held him out at arms length.  
  
"But first you're getting a bath. You stink!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why that one, Master? Could we not have let him befriend Amos or Ulysses?" Sherry asked at the doorway.  
  
"I have my reasons. Now makes sure Harry eats something. I have arranged a little surprise for him in the library." came Andrew's voice, a hint of sadistic humor making her shiver.  
  
"Yes, Master." Sherry bowed and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was good, wasn't it?" Harry asked him, as Sherry lead them to the library. Dusty yipped in agreement, clean and full for the first time in its life. His fur was actually a glossy milk chocolate and when combed it laid straight and soft on his body.  
  
"This is the library. I don't want to find any ripped pages or scratched bindings." Sherry said, giving Dusty a pointed look making the small creature whimper and hide behind Harry. She opened the doors and showed him in.  
  
"Oh boy." Harry muttered, seeing the half empty shelves and the stacks of books on the floor. It wasn't an overly large room, about the size of his dorm room at Hogwarts where ten shelves stood against the wall from floor to ceiling, two of those ten were filled with books and the rest were empty and covered in cobwebs.  
  
"There is already a list of what needs to be where on the table and most of the shelves have already been done." Sherry turned to leave, "Oh and one more thing, you are not to read or open any of the books in here. Just alphabetize them and put them up. You know what will happen if you disobey." Sherry then left Harry staring opened mouthed in the room.  
  
Composing himself, Harry looked down at Dusty who was staring up at him, concerned.  
  
"At least it doesn't stink in here like the attic." he said, trying to lighten the mood but something about the room didn't feel right and as Harry began his chore he felt a menacing presence from within the room.  
  
"Okay Dusty, you climb up there on the top shelves and clean 'em off for me while I try it figure out what book goes where." Harry told his companion walking over to the ladder attached to the shelves to carry him up. Dusty just yipped happily and without help crawled up the wall to the first empty shelf.  
  
"Didn't know you could do that. Could have helped when I was trying to get the webs from the roof back there." Harry murmured, watching as Dusty used himself to wipe the dust away.  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders, Harry climbed down and went to the list on the table and was relieved to see that all he had to do was find the stack with the already alphabetized books and put them in order.  
  
Harry talked to Dusty as they worked in the library, telling him all about his life at the Dursley's and his friends at Hogwarts. Dusty would respond with happy purring like noises.  
  
"Hagrid would really like you. He's interested in all types of creatures." Harry was saying, reaching up to put a book on magical history on the top shelf that Dusty had just cleaned.  
  
Dusty smiled happily with his big eyes, speckles of dust and spider webs all over his used to be clean fur. Harry smiled back and continued with putting the books up, wiping a hand over his forehead as he finished with the second to last shelf in the room and moved to start on the last one.  
  
'Hey these chores aren't half bad. They take a lot of work but the foods good and I don't have to put up with Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia telling me I'm not doing it right.' Harry thought, waiting for Dusty to climb up the shelf and start cleaning. When that didn't happen he looked down to see Dusty glaring at something from across the room, his body stiff and teeth bared.  
  
The feeling of dread he had since stepping into the room flared full force as Harry slowly turned around to see what was causing his friend to get defensive. Standing next to the table, was a beast about six feet in height, it was black with green spots of fur all over it and really thin. Its arms were muscular though, reaching the ground were three-inch sharp claws played with the carpeting of the floor. Long skinny legs moved with deliberate steps towards them, gaunt green eyes looking menacingly from Harry to Dusty and back again liking it's overly large lips with a black tongue.  
  
"A Ryper." Harry whispered, as he remembered seeing one in his Care of Magical Creatures book. "Um, did you want to get a book from the library?" Harry asked, eyes widening in panic.  
  
The Ryper shook its head, taking in the sweat beading across Harry's forehead. Harry couldn't move since he already had his back to the bookshelf. Looking left and right, he couldn't find anything to defend himself with except for the books and he knew those wouldn't do any damage. Then his eyes saw the ladder he used to get the books on the high shelf.  
  
'If I can distract it long enough to throw the ladder at it, I could knock it unconscious and call for help.' Harry thought, edging away from the books to put a hand on the wood of the ladder.  
  
He didn't get too far when the creature rushed at him raising its large arms to slash at him. Harry dodged out of the way at time, but saw blue liquid arch in the air and heard a small-terrified yip.  
  
"No!" Harry turned to see Dusty lying still on the ground, a thin cut along his small body, his blue blood trickling out of the wound.  
  
The Ryper made a weird noise that sounded like laughter. Enraged, Harry's emotions made the table lift up from behind the creature and slam into its head. The force of the blow knocked it over, scattering a stack of books. Then the ladder was floating in the air and as the Ryper was getting to his feet, beat him repeatedly over the head until it was sprawled on the ground unconscious.  
  
Harry ran to Dusty's side, staying as far from the thing as possible and was relieved to see Dusty's wounds healing. In seconds, Dusty was happily licking Harry's face while being held in his arms. Harry looked around the room and saw that only the books, table and ladder suffered any damage. Then he had to remember that there was a large and probably heavy creature like thing passed out on the floor.  
  
"Why me?" Harry said, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hours wore on and although it wasn't as clean as he would have liked, Harry was glad that it was over. Dusty was guarding the Ryper who was still unconscious and that he had trouble dragged to the corner of the room.  
  
"Lunch is ready Mr. Potter. I suggest you don't be late." Sherry said, walking into the room and nonchalantly summoning a stretcher and lifting the Ryper on to it.  
  
"That thing attacked me! How am I supposed to get my chores done if I'm getting assaulted all the time," Harry shouted, following Sherry out of the room.  
  
"That is none of my concern. If you cannot handle a few simple distractions then you are not at all what my Master thought you were."  
  
"Yeah well your Master's a sick bastard," Harry grumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that and I'm sure he did too. You'll just have more to explain when you have dinner with him tonight." Sherry said, smirking at the horrified look on Harry's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch Harry and Dusty went down to the basement and saw that it was almost as empty as the attic.  
  
"Don't know why I have to clean it. All it needs is a good dusting and some light." Harry murmured, then sneezed.  
  
But Harry found out the basement was going to give him more trouble than the attic for instead of a Bogart there was a full grown Grindylow in there.  
  
"Damn it! Stupid thing won't stop moving." Harry said, holding a broken broom in his hands, the sharp point aimed at the hard shell. His baggy clothing was torn when the Grindylow had surprised them from behind. The wounds on his back were bleeding a little but he took no notice as he watched Dusty.  
  
Dusty was running around the room, keeping it occupied while Harry looked for a way to get under it and stab the soft stomach. When the Grindylow lifted a leg to stomp on Dusty, Harry moved as fast as he could and rolled under it, thrusting the tip into its belly and rolling back out. Shrill screaming filled the air as the Grindylow tried to pull the broom from its stomach. With one last cry it collapsed on the ground, writhing for a few minutes before stopping, dead.  
  
Harry sighed and bent to pick Dusty up only to hiss in pain when the cuts on his back decided to want attention. Dusty looked up and saw pain flash before Harry's eyes, concerned he rubbed his head against Harry's leg hoping to get some sign that he was alright.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Harry said, hearing the concerned whimpers from Dusty.  
  
"Mr. Potter. I see that you have managed to get rid of the slight pest problem in the basement. Go clean up for dinner. Don't be late, Master Andrew can be quite...displeased by that." Sherry said from the top of the staircase, but instead of the wistful expression there was grim satisfaction.  
  
Harry groaned only just managing to curb the sarcastic remark from slipping from his lips. Deciding a bath was in order he let Dusty crawl up his leg and settle on his head before leaving the basement and going towards his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quick note: I'm not sure if I want Dumbledore to send Snape or to have him send someone else. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Review please! 


	7. 7

The Unwanted House  
By Dark Moon  
Disclaimers: See first chap.  
Warnings: A small amount of Harry torture. Maybe language. And the unanimous vote was for Snape!  
Snape: Gee, I feel special.  
  
  
Part 6  
  
"Stupid Potter. Always have to be doing something to cause me to come after you." Severus Snape grumbled to himself, arriving at the hotel Dumbledore had found that the Dursley's were staying at. "There is only one reason why Albus Dumbledore would offer _hot_ tea on a hot summer day, Harry Potter. But instead of being the sensible man I am and running for it, I get stuck doing something I don't want to do. Wearing stupid muggle clothing and having to travel all over the place looking for him."  
  
Dressed in black tailored slacks and a loose black cotton shirt, Snape went up to the front desk to get information about the Dursley's but instead found trouble.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but unless I see some identification, I'm gonna have to ask you to sit over there while I call Mr. Dursley and get this all cleared up." the clerk at the front desk said, shaking at the intense glare Snape was giving him.  
  
"I see. Well if you would hurry it up, I have more important things to be doing than standing here all day." Severus replied, going to sit in the seats by the desk and scowling at everything and everyone.  
  
"Uh, who should I say is calling for them, sir?"  
  
"Professor Severus Snape, Potter's teacher." Severus said, not getting up from his seat or raising his voice over the loud noise around him. Severus watched as the guy dialed the room number and started talking to someone, he then looked up and saw Snape glowering at him and talked a little bit faster. Minutes later he hung up the phone and walked over to the angry teacher.  
  
"Mr. Snape, Mr. Dursley will be down in a minute."  
  
"Thank you." Severus rolled the polite term around in his mouth and decided he didn't like it.  
  
He waited for several minutes, the loud noise and chaotic movement around him making a small vein in his head throb. Just as he was about to pull out his wand and start cursing the next muggle that brushed against him there was a gruff voice behind him.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Snape looked up and saw a whale of a man gesturing to him from the other side of the couch. Lifting an eyebrow, Snape got up and followed the large man out of the hotel room and to a private, but not too private, place were they could talk.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" Vernon asked, not hiding his hatred of Snape anymore than he was.  
  
"I've come to inquire about the Potter boy. Where is he?" Snape said, taking in the sudden magenta hue Vernon turned.  
  
"He's not here. Dropped him off at a place for children like him." Vernon replied, a faint smile of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"And where is this place?"  
  
Vernon was silent for a while then turned a confused face on Snape. "I don't exactly know."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you dropped Harry Potter off at some random place without telling Dumbledore and you don't even know where it is." Snape snarled, voice dropping lower and more venomous with every word.  
  
"I know where it is I just can't remember right now." Vernon defended, slowly becoming furious that one of those _freaks_ would talk to him like that. Severus whispered a few words in latin and was surprised at the strength of the spell he saw surrounding Vernon.  
  
"Hn, Dumbledore will hear of this." Snape left without another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked into the same room he had been in when he had lunch with Andrew yesterday. There was the same table and chairs along with plates and utensils. Hesitantly, Harry sat down in his spot, Dusty sitting by his feet a look of fear in those chocolate depths.  
  
"Harry, so glad to see that you were able to come. But you are late." Came Andrew's voice from deep within the room. Harry felt the room getting colder and decided to explain himself.  
  
"Only by a couple minutes. That Grindylow in the basement gave me a hard time." Harry reasoned. It was to his surprise that he felt a cold caress on his neck, but when he tried to turn around the caress turned into a rough hold, seeping into his throat and blocking any and all passage of air to come through. He tried to claw at his throat hoping to get the hand off of him but when he reached up he could only feel his own neck.  
  
"You should have thought of that in the beginning. You also scratched the cover of my favorite book in the library."  
  
Harry felt the cold touch travel from within his throat to rest inside his lungs, making every wanted breath taken an agony. He pressed at his chest, taking in deep lungfuls of air but still gasped as he exhaled.  
  
"I-I was at-attacked...by..a..a big monster with...huge claws." Harry gasped, the pain beyond anything he had ever felt.  
  
"That does not excuse the point." The cold within him now tightened around his heart, making it slow down to a dangerous beat.  
  
Harry's vision started blurring, every breath was a pain and he started seeing stars. Suddenly the cold grip was gone and the room rose to a warm temperature. Harry slumped in his seat, glad that it was over, he gave himself a mental check up and felt no permanent damage was done to his body although he was still cold and thought nothing would be able to get rid of it. Dusty was looking up at him in concern, whimpering from his spot on the floor. He tried to reassure him that things were fine but couldn't get any words out. Panicked, Harry tried screaming but no sound came.  
  
"Oh, that's for calling me a sick bastard. You'll get your voice back when you learn to behave yourself in another's home. Now go on and eat, I did after all say you were not to miss any meals." Andrew said from across the table, a picture of good manners and well breeding.  
  
'Jerk.' Harry mouthed, looking at his plate in disgust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Again really sorry about the late post guys, I'll try to come out with the next one as soon as possible. Don't forget to review! 


	8. 8

The Unwanted House by Dark Moon  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or the others.  
  
Author's Note: Okay so I haven't posted in over two months I was having a large bout of writers block and it hadn't lifted until now. Hopefully it'll stay gone now that I've started writing again.  
  
Dedicated to: The reviewers who are following this story and haven't given up faith on me yet. This chapter goes out to you guys.  
  
Part 7  
  
Albus Dumbledore frowned as he listened to Severus explain what happened with Vernon.  
  
"And it didn't seem familiar? Nothing hinting of Voldemorts signature?" he asked when Severus had finished.  
  
"None. Whoever put that spell on Dursley was a very powerful wizard or witch, maybe even moreso than Voldemort," Snape replied, his face showing nothing but inside he was worried. What if they had another Dark Lord out there who had Harry?  
  
It seemed Dumbledore was thinking the same thing because in the next instant he was scribbling on a peice of paper and with a pinch of Floo powder threw it into the fire. Minutes later Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came through the fireplace covered in soot and questioning looks on their faces.  
  
"What happened? Is Harry all right?" Sirius asked, unaware of Severus scowling in the room.  
  
Dumbledore waited until Remus had calmed Sirius down and both were sitting down in front of his desk.  
  
"Severus has made a surprising discovery today. It seems the family Harry was staying with dropped him off somewhere and a strong temporary memory charm was placed on them. I need you and Remus to go out and look for Harry discreetly," Dumbledore explained, his eyes missing their legendary twinkle.  
  
"We're on it Albus," Sirius stood and was about to leave when Remus' hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Before we leave is there any specific place we could look. A certain town the Dursley's were last seen at? It would help our search go a lot more quicker," Remus asked.  
  
"Arabella said Petunia had mentioned a place near Cambridge. I know it's not enough but it'll have to do."  
  
"Thank you Albus," Remus said, then got up and followed Sirius out of the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Another day, another bucket of ice water dumped over my head,' Harry thought, blinking small bits of ice from his eyes.  
  
"Today Potter you are to feed the animals. This will take all day since certain pets have different needs. Hurry up, your breakfast is on the table along with first aid supplies. Meet me at the bottom of the stairs when you're done," Sherry said above him and left.  
  
Harry stiffly got up, careful of the wounds on his back and arms. He dragged himself to the bathroom carefully taking his pajama shirt and pants off. Looking at his wounds in the mirror, the small scratches on his arms were scabbing over and didn't hurt so much, his hands were finally healed after giving them a little push with his magic. Turning around he could see tiny trickles of blood coming from the claw marks the Grindylow had bestowed upon him.  
  
"Well fuck," Harry tried to say then remembered he couldn't speak and turned on the water in the shower.  
  
He gently scrubbed at his arms and legs, feeling the freshly healed cuts open again because of the rough washcloth. Drying off, Harry was surprised to actually see the first aid kit waiting for him on the table along with several pieces of toast and juice. He started fixing himself up while eating, it saved time and he wanted to get his tasks done and over with.  
  
As he was tying the last of the gauze around his back he looked into the mirror. There was barely any of his own skin showing, he was wrapped up so much. He laid a hand on his throat, wondering when he could get his voice back, it was bad enough that he had to suffer through those dangerous chores but to lose his voice. Harry glared at the mirror shocked when it cracked and a large splinter formed down the middle of it.  
  
He stepped back, eyes wide. With a grimace, he turned back to his bed where Dusty was still sleeping, curled up with a content looking, at least what he thought was content, smile on his face.  
  
'At least one of us can get a goodnight's sleep,' he thought, tucking the blanket more snugly around Dusty. Dressed and ready for the day, he left the room towards an impatient Sherry at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"First you will feed the Daywalkers since they have been sleeping all night," Sherry began as she lead Harry down a different hallway.  
  
"What's a Daywalker?" he mouthed, it seemed Sherry must have felt his question or something because she answered curtly.  
  
"What do they teach you at that school of yours. A Daywalker, Mr. Potter, is a vampiric creature who drinks blood during the day and sleeps at night. They are very loyal pets and are useful to vampires who need protection against vampirehunters waiting til day to stake them."  
  
'Andrew's a vampire?' Harry thought.  
  
"After feeding them you shall head for the dragon's den at the edge of the grounds behind the gardens to the east, you will find food in the greenhouse. Before lunch I want you to have finished giving Arkayn a bath and his ear drops after feeding him. You will find him by the forests in a large dark grey pine. More instructions will be given once you've eaten."  
  
They had stopped in front of a steel door that had several indents poking out, as if someone had heaved a sledgehammer at it from the inside or something. Harry was glad he had decided to leave Dusty behind, he didn't think the gentle creature could handle such a chore.  
  
"I leave you to your chore." Sherry walked away with a sadistic smile on her face.  
  
Harry waved at her, "What am I supposed to feed these things?"  
  
"There are fresh rabbits and goats in the little pen in a little room on the other side of these doors. One rabbit and goat to each walker, if you give them too much they get fat and become very testy and slow. I'd advise you to run when you open those doors Potter, it's quite a distance when you have five walker's on your tail. Oh, did I forget to mention they like the taste of human blood," with that she walked away, Harry heard the faint sounds of chuckling as she turned the corner.  
  
He turned back to the doors and looked at them in trepidation, squaring his shoulders he took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping in quickly before they swung shut immediately behind him. Harry saw that there were only two windows in the room where the sun was peaking in, it was only by the light that he saw the double doors inbetween them. Several growls on both sides of him alerted Harry that his presence was noted and thought it best to take Sherry's advice and run.  
  
Sprinting across the room, Harry tried to get a look at his pursuers but the pitch darkness of the room despite the sunlight was making it hard. Even with him running at full speed he could feel that the Daywalkers were right on his heels, the rancid smell of blood and raw meat invading his nostrils. Something in him told him to duck and when he did a black lithe body flew over his head, ready to tear it off. Startled, Harry urged his legs on faster, feeling as if the door was purposely drawing away from him.  
  
Ducking several times and having to swerve to keep from plowing into the invisible creatures, Harry would have let out a sigh of relief if he had the breath when he saw the doors in front of him. His emerald eyes widened when he saw four pairs of gleaming red eyes a few feet in front of the door, yellow teeth bared and ready for his arrival.  
  
'Bloody hell,' he thought, wanting to stop but the three behind keeping him from doing so.  
  
A plan formed in his mind but it was so crazy that he almost discarded it. Then he saw the teeth and thought he might as well since either way he would end up breakfast. Focusing his magic, he waited until he was almost at the walkers reaching distance before jumping forward as high as he could and making the doors burst open, throwing the two walkers to the side and skidding through just as one of the surprised creatures swiped a claw at him. The doors slammed shut just as he tumbled through, leaving him standing in the middle of a small animal pen with goats and rabbits looking at him in confusion.  
  
Harry stood there in shock that he was still breathing and not being torn to pieces. It was after the adrenaline wore off that his starting to heal injuries made themselves known. Groaning, Harry sat heavily on the ground and placed his head in his hands wondering if there was any way he'd be able to get back out without having to almost kill himself in the process. A small goat hesitantly made it's way towards Harry and sniffed at him. He looked up to see chocolate brown eyes staring at him curiously and not without a hint of cuteness.  
  
"No, don't look at me like that," Harry mouthed, trying to get the creature to go away. Other goats walked up to him and the rabbits sniffed in his area trying to figure out if he was friendly or not.  
  
"Go away. I'm about to feed you to ravenous beasts that'll eat you whole. I don't deserve your friendship," Harry silently told them. The animals looked at Harry, then as if knowing their fates lined up by one of the sunny windows, where there was a small platform to stand on and lift the small animals through.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Harry watched as one of the goats nosed the rabbits cage open and five little furry bodies hopped out, taking their place in the line. One of them jumped over to him and nuzzled his hand, staring with surprising intelligence into his green eyes.  
  
Slowly, Harry understood that these animals were telling him that they knew why they were there and didn't blame him at all. Feeling a sudden burning behind his eyelids, he stood and followed the small rabbit to the line were the animals all either nuzzled his ankle or rubbed against his arm as he passed them. Heavy feet climbed the platform were the goat who had first approached him waited by the closed window.  
  
When he opened the window he could hear the hungry growls and gnashing of teeth as the Daywalkers anticipated their meals. The goat placed his hooves on the window seal and with one final rub on Harry's arm jumped into the room. Another nipped at his shirt lightly before going in as well. Each animal gave him a small rub or nip in goodbye as they took their places and either jumped in or waited for him to pick them up to crawl in.  
  
Tears were falling from his eyes as each rabbit and goat selflessly offered themselves as food, he tried to figure out a different way but there was no other option but to feed the evil creatures in the dark room these gentle creatures of light. As the last rabbit, the one who had looked at him with forgiveness, waited to be picked up Harry knelt down and hugged the little body to his own.  
  
"Y-you don't have to do this. T-those things, they should be full...." Harry tried communicating, he knew it was in vain when he pulled back to see those eyes also teary but not a single drop fell from those blue pools. The white head turned to looked at it's brothers and sisters, all of whom were watching from the small gated cage, as if saying goodbye. Several tiny heads nodded, speaking in silence what could not in words.  
  
The tiny body struggled in his grip, moving towards the window and it's fate. Harry knew there was nothing he could do, if he tried to keep the rabbit from going in there it might try other ways and could get the other animals eaten as well. With a final cuddle, he slowly stood back up feeling a fresh wave of tears fall as he held out his arms close to the window and allowed the small creature to hop out into the dark abyss.  
  
Harry turned away at the sound of crunching bone and ripped flesh, wiping a sleeve over his eyes to dry the tears. He stumbled from the paltform where a group of goats surrounded him and rubbed against him in sympathy.  
  
"I don't understand. Why do you willingly give yourselves up for food? Haven't you tried escaping? Fighting back?" he asked, then bent his head since there would be no answers.  
  
~We do this because sometimes you must accept what life has given you. Fighting only causes more pain and escape is impossible. Do not feel guilty, it was our choice and we accept that.~ Harry heard in his head, he looked up quickly but could not tell which animal had said it.  
  
"What if I got you out? Found a way to free you?" he asked.  
  
~We do not want to leave. If we left, those creatures would look for other sources of food. You do not want to see others harmed just to save a few creatures who are not important.~  
  
"But-"  
  
~Please~ He could hear the pleading tone and knew just like the rabbit he had let go, there was no persuading the others either. ~You know that there is no where we could go. Just like there is nowhere for you right now. It is time for you to move on, use the small gate at the other side of the pen, it should lead you to the east gardens.~  
  
The goats nudged Harry towards the gate, all the while he wondered how they knew where his next chore was. Once outside the pen he turned to give a final wave goodbye, knowing that unless he fed the walkers he would never see these animals again.  
  
~Farewell and good luck.~  
  
end part seven  
  
Author's notes: Okay this was longer but only because I have been taking so long in posting. I'm just asking for a little help from the reviewers out there.  
  
After part eight were Harry finishes feeding the animals should I describe another day or mention them in passing to get to the REAL reason why Harry's at the Unwanted House? If I describe another day or two, I could use some suggestions. I'm sorta running out of slightly torturous ideas for Harry. Any help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Hopefully I can come out with the next part by the end of the month or before school in September. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
